


Karaoke Night at S.T.A.R. Labs

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, One Shot, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 4 - Karaoke Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night at S.T.A.R. Labs

It was the first ‘Karaoke Night’ that Team Flash had organized at S.T.A.R. Labs; a private event for themselves, something they all could enjoy in together and just kick back, relax and de-stress. After a long time of chasing meta-humans day in and day out, this was a well deserved break for them. Joe had jumped at the opportunity to host and certainly exceeded everyone’s expectations when he revealed his fun and hilarious side. Each of the participants had paired up in smaller groups as they took turns to sing their duets - Barry and Cisco performed a special rendition of  _“I Got You Babe”_  which was met with shouts and cheers, despite the silly fumbles that was part of their act. Laurel and Felicity went next, singing  _“Firework”_  which was a hit! They were followed by Iris and Eddie as they sang,  _“Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”_  and it led to the revelation that Iris was a great singer as everyone demanded her to sing a solo afterwards; Iris graced the stage and surprised everyone with an amazing cover of  _“It’s My Life”_  that she received a heartfelt standing ovation from her friends and family.

“And now, for our last performance of the night… please welcome, Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow to the stage!” Joe announced into the microphone as a loud round of applause broke out from the audience.

Since they were all seated in the Cortex which had been revamped for one night, Harrison simply got up from his chair and offered Caitlin his hand; they had decided to do a duet together and as a special treat, Harrison came fully prepared with a guitar in tow as the two of them walked on to the stage.

“This is a song that is very special to me and I’d like to dedicate it to all the lovers out there.” Taking one of the mics in hand, Harrison signaled to Joe that they were ready for their turn.

Soon the karaoke machine was ready with one last song for this night and as it started to play, almost everyone recognized what it was as soon as they heard familiar tune. Harrison strummed his guitar, exchanged a quick look with Caitlin and began to sing the first verse.

_“Now I’ve had the time of my life,_

_No, I never felt this way before,_

_Yes I swear it’s the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you…”_

This was the first time that  _anyone_  had ever heard Harrison singing before and they were all silent in awe as they listened to him, until Caitlin took over for the second verse.

_“Cause I’ve had the time of my life,_

_And I owe it all to you.”_

She matched his tempo and guitar playing perfectly; it was no secret to know that they had actually not really spent much time practicing for this until tonight. By now, Barry and the others had started clapping to the rhythm of the song.

_“I’ve been waiting for so long,_

_Now I’ve finally found someone,_

_To stand by me…”_

Harrison wasn’t focused so much on the screen in front of him with the lyrics sliding across as much as he kept looking over to Caitlin whenever he got a chance, smiling as he sang. 

_“We saw the writing on the wall,_

_As we felt this magical fantasy.”_

 If Caitlin knew that Harrison was gazing solely in her direction, she was doing her best not to let it show although the blush creeping up her cheeks probably gave it away.

 " _Now with passion in our eyes,_

_There’s no way we could disguise it secretly,_

_So we take each others hand,_

_‘Cause we seem to understand the urgency.”_  

This was the verse that they sang together in perfect harmony and as the two of them continued to sing, Caitlin could see Cisco and Laurel standing up to dance, Iris and Eddie following suit and soon even Barry and Felicity were dancing!

  _“Just remember,_

_You’re the one thing,_

_I can’t get enough of,_

_So I’ll tell you something…”_

What happened next was a complete surprise; Harrison removed the guitar strap from his shoulder, quickly handed it over to Joe and held out his free hand to Caitlin; she took it in surprise as she stared at him in confusion but miraculously neither one faltered in their singing.

_“This could be love, because…_

_I’ve had the time of my life,_

_No I’ve never felt this way before,_

_Yes I swear it’s the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you…”_

Harrison twirled Caitlin around on the stage and even managed to dip her with ease; both their mic’s long forgotten as the music went on playing. And at the last second, when they both thought that they’d stumble, Harrison’s hands around Caitlin’s waist pulled her back up.

_“Cause I’ve had the time of my life,_

_And I’ve searched through every open door,_

_Till I found the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you.”_

If anyone who had just witnessed this in front of their eyes thought that was the best thing of the night, no one was prepared to see Caitlin and Harrison taking hold of the mic again as they sang the last verse together… standing face to face, staring into each other’s eyes. And when it was done, Harrison bent down to kiss Caitlin’s hand just as the entire lab erupted in applause and cheers; that was the moment when they both remembered an audience was present. Still holding onto the hand that he had just kissed, Harrison made a theatrical bow with Caitlin by his side and in the midst of the flurry of activity that followed as the night came to an end, his eyes never left hers; there was an unspoken promise in their stolen glances and secret smiles… something that didn’t need words to be expressed.


End file.
